Chad Kroeger
Hanna, Alberta, Canada | Instrument = Vocals, guitar | Voice_type= Tenor | Genre = Post-grunge, hard rock, alternative rock, alternative metal, | Occupation = Singer-songwriter, producer, entrepreneur | Years_active = 1995–present | Label = 604 Records | Associated_acts = Nickelback, Carlos Santana, Santana | Notable_instruments = }} Chad Robert Kroeger (born Chad Robert Turton on November 15, 1974 in Hanna, Alberta) is the lead vocalist and rhythm guitarist for the band Nickelback. Biography Chad Robert Turton also known as Chad Robert Kroeger was born in Hanna Alberta Canada on November 15, 1974. Collaborations Chad Kroeger, along with Saliva vocalist Josey Scott, Theory of a Deadman guitarist Tyler Connolly, and Our Lady Peace drummer Jeremy Taggart, performed the theme song titled "Hero" for the blockbuster smash hit movie Spider-Man in 2002. Also in 2002, Kroeger wrote and sang on "Why Don't You & I" for Santana's Shaman. However, when Arista decided to release the song as a single in Summer 2003, Kroeger's label, Roadrunner, refused permission, citing concerns that Kroeger appearing on a "high-profile single" would compromise the excitement over Nickelback's fall 2003 release The Long Road. Kroeger is the one that recommended The Calling's Alex Band, another Arista artist, as a replacement for re-recording the single. The recording with Kroeger on vocals can easily be found on most peer-to-peer networks to this day.[http://www.roadrunnerrecords.com/blabbermouth.net/news.aspx?mode=Article&newsitemID=13236 "Nickelback's Record Company Explains Chad Kroeger ban on Santana Single]" - July 2, 2003 @ RoadrunnerRecords.com"Nickelback's Kroeger Not Allowed on Santana Single" @ foundrymusic.com[http://music.yahoo.com/read/news/12027230 "Carlos Santana Says Label Politics Forced Chad Kroeger/Alex Band Change On New Single"] @ Music.Yahoo! In 2007, Chad Kroeger ended up working with Santana for a second time, when he co-wrote and recorded guitar and vocals parts for a new song meant to appear on the compilation album ''Ultimate Santana. The track is called "Into the Night" and was released as a single on August 20, 2007. The album Ultimate Santana was released in October. Besides working with Santana, Chad also recorded with Travis Tritt on his new album The Storm where Tritt did a cover of Nickelback's "Should've Listened" track from The Long Road. Kroeger also wrote and played guitar on Bo Bice's You're Everything. Chad Kroeger, Eric Dill, Rune Westberg and Chris Daughtry wrote the debut single of Daughtry's new album. The single, titled No Surprise, was debuted on American Idol Wednesday, May 6, 2009. Legal problem On June 1, 2006 at around 1:30 a.m. Kroeger was pulled over by the RCMP in Surrey for speeding. A breathalyzer-type test later showed a blood alcohol level of .18, more than twice the legal limit of .08. Kroeger's lawyer, Marvin Stern, attempted to have the results of the later test ruled inadmissible as evidence on the grounds that the request to blow into the officer's face constituted an illegal search and seizure. The judge accepted that the search was illegal. Nevertheless, on March 4, 2008 the judge rejected the request to rule the evidence inadmissible.http://www.provincialcourt.bc.ca/judgments/pc/2008/00/p08_0064.htm Regina v. Turton -- Ruling on the Voir Dire On April 1, 2008, Kroeger was convicted for driving with a blood-alcohol concentration over .08. On May 1, 2008, the court sentenced him to pay a $600 fine and prohibited him from driving for one year. Chad Kroeger gets $600 fine for drunk driving, CTV, May 1, 2008 Equipment Chad mostly uses Paul Reed Smith (PRS Guitars); including Singlecut, McCarty 2, and 513 models. He's been seen with Gibson and Gretsch electric guitars in his early career. He is said to have an Epiphone 7-string electric guitar as well. During Nickelback's most recent tour in promotion of their album, Dark Horse, Chad has been seen using several Gibson Les Pauls, including the Les Paul Silverburst. He has been seen playing Martin, Yamaha, Babicz, Fender, and Tacoma acoustic guitars. He has also been seen using Ryan Peake's acoustic guitar given to him by his father. References External links * 604 Records official website * Biography at Starpulse Category:1974 births Category:Musicians from Alberta Category:Canadian male singers Category:Canadian rock singers Category:Canadian rock guitarists Category:Living people Category:People from Special Areas, Alberta Category:Nickelback bg:Чад Крюгер da:Chad Kroeger de:Chad Kroeger es:Chad Kroeger fr:Chad Kroeger hr:Chad Kroeger it:Chad Kroeger nl:Chad Kroeger no:Chad Kroeger pl:Chad Kroeger pt:Chad Kroeger simple:Chad Kroeger sk:Chad Kroeger fi:Chad Kroeger sv:Chad Kroeger uk:Чад Крюгер